


A Marriage of Convenience

by Smileplease



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileplease/pseuds/Smileplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The fact you owe your sister a favour is hardly a reason to propose Mr Blake," Clarke said slowly, not quite believing what she had heard.</p><p>Mr Blake and Miss Griffin are to be wed, if only it was for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "The fact you owe your sister a favour is hardly a reason to propose, Mr Blake."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Blake proposes to Clarke Griffin, unfortunately it is not out love rather a marriage of convenience.

Clarke was seated on a floral chair in the sitting room, when one of the maids informed her that her mother had a received a telegram from one of her friends which pertained an urgent matter. 

"Mr Collins is betrothed to Lady Raven Reyes," Mrs Griffin said, as she strode into the room before taking a seat and picking up her sewing, as if this news did not affect her.

"I beg your pardon?" Clarke Griffin said, shocked.

"Mr Collins is betrothed," Mrs Griffin said stiffly. Her mother had never had a particularly expressive face, but Clarke was aware that she was currently controlling her features to now show their true emotion.

Finley Collins had been courting Clarke for months, how could he have a fiancée?

"Mother-" Clarke interrupted, feeling her stomach drop.

"I am just glad we found out before anything unfortunate could occur," her mother said, looking at Clarke knowingly. "I'm quite aware of the unsavoury activities of  _some_  of today's youth," she said in disdain. Clarke immediately discerned her mother's meaning, and inwardly cringed at her words. She _was_  that youth, she had spent a night in Mr Collins' rooms. She was officially damaged goods. No one would marry her now.

"I-- It...did." Clarke stuttered.

"No, Clarke. Please say you were not so foolish," Mrs Griffin chastised.

"I'm so very sorry," Clarke whimpered. She had truly thought her relationship with Mr Collins was special. They were talking of marriage - she had not thought one night prior to the wedding would matter, if they were going to be together forever.

"He was going propose, and I thought--" She cursed herself for being so foolish, but her mother interrupted her.

"I thought I had taught you better, and now your reputation will be in tatters! I thought you had better morals?" she said, frustrated. Her mother had placed her sewing on the table. Abigail Griffin's face had suddenly turned to stone.

"I'm sorry, Mother," Clarke expressed. She knew what this would mean. Finley Collins had been their only hope of survival. 

"What are we to do, Clarke? We have nobody else, you and I - this match was supposed to secure our future." Mrs Griffin said, sternly. Clarke did not have an answer. Her father had been murdered by a group of thieves, and had left them with nothing. She had loved her father, but he had always believed that his two dependents would be fine as long as he were alive, and had made no provisions for when that wasn't the case, beyond assuming that once his time had come, Clarke would have secured a prosperous marriage. He'd had such faith in her. It was undeserved. The incident with Finn, it had now been revealed, had been nothing but an affair, even though she had not known it at the time.  
   
"I am sorry," she said once more, as she ran out the sitting room. She held her lilac dress, and she quickly ran outside into the gardens of the estate. The estate was of a moderate size, but had large amounts of land. Clarke looked up at it- knowing that she had just forgone her chance of saving it.

* * *

  
Clarke walked towards the house of Octavia Blake, her closest friend. Both women were known for their fierce independence and their advocation of women's suffrage, a further reason as to why Clarke struggled in finding a match. A servant greeted her on the arrival at the gate, and as she was a long-time friend of the family's, she was quickly ushered in, and Octavia was sent for. Octavia was married to a man named Mr Lincoln. The two had been fiercely in love, despite being from two rivalling families. Clarke was joyful for her friend, and had believed she had found the same connection with Finn, until today. Due to Finn's indiscretion, she had to find another man who would be willing to marry her in order to secure her own and her mother's future.

"Clarke, what a pleasure to see you!" Octavia said, as she put on a show for the servants. Once they were behind closed doors the formalities would end. They walked to the drawing room arm in arm. Once the door was closed, Octavia looked upon her with concerned eyes.

"Have you heard?" Clarke asked, bluntly.

"I have," Octavia nodded solemnly.

"What am I to do?"

"I am unsure. I'm terribly sorry, Clarke, but you need to find a husband to retain your estate," Octavia said.

"I know," Clarke nodded. There was not much more either of them could say.

"Will you be at the ball tonight?" Octavia said, attempting to change the subject.

"I think not, after this news. I will be gossiped about everywhere I turn," Clarke said.

"Oh, but they will gossip with or without you there. You should show your face, let them see you intend to weather the scandal bravely," Octavia said. Clarke raised her eyebrows at the word 'scandal'.

"I had no idea of his betrothal," Clarke said.

"I know," Octavia said solemnly. "I am so sorry," she uttered. "Whatever you need, you will have my full support. It is Finley Collins's indiscretion, not your own. Do not blame yourself!"

"I- There was one occasion--" Clarke said, but Octavia interrupted.

"I am aware that the two of you slept together, Clarke," Octavia said, grabbing Clarke's hands together. "I know my closest friend, and I know that you would not be so distraught had you not done something of that kind."

"I shall never secure a husband, and I shall lose the estate," Clarke said, close to tears. She hated the way women were denied the right of self-reliance. 

"We will find a way. I will speak to some potential suitors." 

"Octavia, I cannot possibly ask that of you, I shan't hear of it," Clarke insisted. "I must return home."

"Wouldn't you like to stay for dinner? Bellamy may join us," Octavia offered.

"No, thank you, I feel I am unfit for company. But I felt that I simply had to see you," Clarke said, smiling at her friend, despite the tears in her eyes.

"You are always welcome here, Clarke, you are my closest friend." Octavia said. Clarke smiled in appreciation. On her return, the mother refused to look her in the eye, much less speak to her.

* * *

Clarke walked into the ballroom. It was luxurious, filled with gold and red decor and paintings that Clarke could study for hours. Clarke was wearing a lilac ballgown, it was tight on her bust- her Mother had suggested it. She had never felt completley comfortable in such finery, but was aware that it was the acceptable clothing for such events.

The ballroom appeared to fall silent as she walked in, and it was clear that no one had expected her to make an appearance. She moved to the side of the hall, where she watched as others danced. No man would approach her tonight.

"I am surprised to enjoy your company here, Miss Griffin," a man said as he approached Clarke. She sighed in relief as she heard the voice of Mr Bellamy Blake.

"I did not believe anything could shock you, Mr Blake."

"Miss Griffin, I am aware of what has occurred. I am unsure if it is foolish or brave of you to come here," Mr Blake said as he moved to stand next to her. Bellamy Blake was Octavia's older brother and sole heir to their family fortune. Both their parents had passed away. Clarke had often played with the Blake siblings when they were children, but Mr Blake had grown to be a reasonably cold man and, even as her friendship with Octavia grew, Clarke and Mr Blake would often bicker over trivial matters. Clarke was unsure how to respond to his last comment.

"I'd say remarkably foolish," she answered, finally. Mr Blake let out a chuckle.

"I am in my sister's debt," Mr Blake said. Clarke nodded but was confused as to why he was informing her of this.

"And might I be of service?" she questioned.

"I suggest, given your recent affair--" Mr Blake started.

"I was unaware that he was betrothed," Clarke interrupted, unsure why she felt the need to justify herself to Mr Blake. 

"I am inclined to believe you, but no man will want to be wed to you now," Mr Blake said. Clarke was very aware of this fact, and indeed even if she had not been, various people had felt the need to express it today. 

"I am aware of the shame I have brought upon myself," Clarke said, looking at the floor, and feeling horribly foolish. 

"I suggest we become husband and wife," Mr Blake uttered.

"The fact you owe your sister a favour is hardly a reason to propose, Mr Blake," Clarke said slowly, not quite believing what she had heard.

"I am aware. But I find you amicable. If we disagree on many matters, Miss Griffin, it is only because you have reasonable intelligence, unlike many others in this room."

"Due to the fact you are indebted to your sister and I am of reasonable intelligence, we should be betrothed?" Clarke exclaimed, incredulously. Mr Blake had never shown the slightest indication of being inclined to wed her. He had never attempted to court her, and in fact she was sure he had bedded many other women. This was perfectly accepted for a man, just not a woman, who ought to be pure. She scowled at the unfairness.

"I will be faithful to you, Clarke, and I know that you need this match," Mr Blake said. He was correct. She needed it sorely, she needed to secure her estate.

"Thank you," she said, tears brewing in her eyes. She was unsure whether it was out of relief that she would not become homeless, or the fact she was going to spend eternity with Bellamy Blake.

"Is that your consent?"

"It is. I realise the kindness you are showing, and I would like to accept your offer." Clarke had always believed she would marry for love as Octavia and Lincoln had done, but Mr Blake was not a vile alternative. She could appreciate his beauty, and though they might not always have the same views, the love he showed towards his sister convinced her that he was a good and noble man. 

"I shall share the news that we are to be wed with Octavia, and Lincoln," Mr Blake nodded. Clarke was left alone at the edge of the ballroom floor. She reflected on the past couple of minutes, attempting to consider what had just happened and the shock she felt.


	2. "I believe you may have just become friends with the woman that is engaged to a man you bedded."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Reyes and Finley Collins visit the Griffin Estate.

Bellamy Blake had proposed to her a week ago. It had also been a week since she had laid eyes on him, and, as Clarke tended to do, she had begun to overanalyse. Mr Blake had been out of town for the week. He currently trained new soldiers, being a veteran himself, who'd had to give up the army life due to a leg injury.   
  
Clarke had received a telegram from him the day before, inquiring whether he could visit her that morning. She had, of course, said yes, but she felt nervous about his upcoming visit - largely because she had realised that she was completely reliant on the man.   
  
"Miss Griffin, there is an anxious man at the doorway requesting your company," Harper said.  
  
"Inform Mr Blake that my mother is already aware of our betrothal, and is aware of the kindness he is gracing our family," Clarke replied. Her mother smiled in response; she was beyond relieved that Clarke found someone, and she'd always had a soft spot for the Blake family.  
  
"Miss Griffin, it is Mr Collins that requests your presence," Harper answers.  
  
"Mr Collins?" Mrs Griffin said sharply. Clarke rose out of her chair.  
  
"Inform him that his presence is not welcome here," Clarke said to Harper. Harper nodded, but a minute later came dashing back into the room.  
  
"Mr Blake is here," she said, slightly out of breath. Clarke jumped to her feet, and, holding her dress slightly up, she dashed towards the front door.  
  
"So you're the fiancé?" she heard Mr Collins sneer at Mr Blake. "Clarke," Finley Collins said upon noticing her presence. Mr Blake looked slightly conflicted about the situation, but there was a level of amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Griffin," Mr Blake said. "I trust you slept well-" he began to add, before he was interrupted.  
  
"Clarke I heard you were engaged-"  
  
"Well I am rather the talk of the town at the moment, and I'd very much appreciate it if you were to call me 'Miss Griffin'," Clarke answered briskly, taking in his appearance. He looked to have aged since the last time she'd seen him, despite it being only a matter of weeks. Before, Clarke had found it charming when he dropped the formality, now she found it rude. She disliked the way he was currently looking at her as if she were a piece of meat, and she immediately felt humiliated in front of Mr Blake.  
  
"That's not what you said when you were beneath me, writhing under me as you cried out my name in pleasure. Or does your betrothed not know about how you much you enjoyed-"  
   
Mr Blake moved to swing his fist, but he was beaten to the punch by Clarke, who was now shaking her hand in pain. Mr Collins staggered back, clutching his face as blood came pouring out. Mr Blake surveyed the situation, shocked.  
  
"Clarke, I love you, I realise that now-" Finley said, clearly not getting the hint.  
  
"Mr Collins, I do not appreciate being discussed in such a derogatory manner. I am marrying Mr Blake and that is final," she informed Mr Collins. She smiled warmly at Mr Blake, who was still staring at Mr Collins in pure rage.  
  
The three of them turned as a carriage came into view. When it drew close and halted, an outraged woman stumbled out. She walked up to Mr Collins and promptly slapped him across the face. "How dare you have an affair?" she uttered. Clarke quickly realised this must be Lady Reyes. She was beautiful, she thought, with that dark hair and slender figure, and she walked with a grace that Clarke herself had never possessed.    
  
"I take it you are the mistress," she said bitterly, and Clarke nodded.  
  
"You are correct, though I must express, I had no idea of your engagement. It would not have happened otherwise," Clarke said.  
  
"And you two are to be married?" Lady Reyes asked bitterly, signalling to Clarke and Mr Collins.  
  
"Of course not, I would never marry such a man with such an awful character!" Clarke said, upon seeing an unconvinced Lady Reyes. "Besides, I am now betrothed to another," Clarke said, signalling her head towards Mr Blake, who nodded slightly at Lady Reyes in greeting.  
  
"And you are aware of your fiancée's indiscretion?"  
  
"It would be very difficult to forget it after a day like this one," Mr Blake said, rolling his eyes slightly.  
  
"Lady Reyes, I am awfully sorry," Clarke said. Lady Reyes nodded. "Would you like to come inside?" She offered. "I have tea-"  
  
"No, but thank you for the offer, I am sorry to intrude."  
  
"Not at all. I would have done the same," Clarke said.  
  
"I presume that was you," Lady Reyes said to Mr Blake, signalling to where Mr Collins was holding his nose and staggering towards his carriage.  
  
"Unfortunately, I cannot take the credit," Mr Blake said, tilting his head slightly to show that the perpetrator had been Clarke.   
  
"A woman after my own heart," Lady Reyes said, smiling.  
  
"I expect that if we had met under better circumstances, we would have been great friends," Clarke said smiling. Although she had only known the woman a matter of minutes, she had taken an instant liking to her.  
  
"We might still be," Lady Reyes replied.  
  
"I should like that," Clarke said. She turned towards the departing figure of Finley.  
  
"I shall leave you to your morning," Lady Reyes said, before turning towards her carriage. After waving farewell, Clarke and Mr Blake walked towards the house.   
  
"You never fail to surprise me, Miss Griffin - I believe you may have just become friends with the woman who is engaged to a man you bedded."  
  
"I suspect that they are no longer engaged," Clarke said. "Mr Blake, I understand that this is rather more than you expected at the time of our agreement. You are under no obligation to go through with the wedding." Just as Clarke uttered those worlds, her mother came walking down the stairs.  
  
"Mr Blake - what a pleasure to see you!" Mrs Griffin said. Clarke was somewhat surprised just how warm her mother's smile was.  
  
"Mrs Griffin, always a pleasure," Mr Blake said, nodding.  
  
"Come, come, we have much to plan," Mrs Griffin said sternly. "Have you discussed the wedding?" she asked, "Of course not - when would you have had the time?"  
  
"Mother, I feel sure that Octavia would like to be involved, we ought to wait -" Clarke said, attempting to give Mr Blake a chance to forfeit the match.  
  
"I'll send Monroe at once," Mrs Griffin answered. Clarke felt flustered. What if Mr Blake didn't want to marry her anymore? He was marrying her out of a duty he felt towards his sister. If feelings entered into the matter, then it was mutual respect rather than anything deeper.  
  
"Let's be seated, Harper can you make us some tea?" Mrs Griffin said, as she guided her daughter and Mr Blake into the living room. The three of them sipped their tea in slightly awkward silence, awaiting Octavia's arrival.  
  
"I must say, I was rather shocked at the news of your proposal, Mr Blake, but I always knew that you were rather fond of Clarke-"  
  
"Mother, please, stop." Clarke protested. This was humiliating - didn't she understand that this was not love? It was convenience. 

Octavia soon arrived, and while her Mother was preoccupied with greeting the newcomer, Mr Blake leaned over and whispered in Clarke's ear.

"I always keep my promises, and you haven't managed to scare me yet," he whispered, as if sensing her inner conflict. He kissed her tenderly on the cheek, then greeted his sister.

* * *

"I must admit, Miss Griffin, you put on quite a show today, and what is life without a little excitement?" Mr Blake said, smiling at her as they bid each other farewell later that day.

"I am sorry I let my emotions get the better of me. It was rather out of character-" Clarke began, but Mr Blake interrupted her. 

"You and I are both aware that it was not out of character. You have always shown an the ability to defend yourself - and you've certainly never needed a man," Mr Blake said.

"Yes, well. Society dictates that I do," Clarke said.

"Miss Griffin, you should understand that as your husband, I by no means want to change who you are," Mr Blake said.

"Is that so?"

"Of course. I myself am no saint."

"We can be sinners together," Clarke said, as he climbed into his carriage.

She ignored the way her heart skipped a beat when he winked at her in response.


	3. "You don't have to be so cold Mr Blake."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke attends another ball, unfortunately herself and Mr Blake are not such pleasing terms as the last one.

"Octavia, I have no desire to attend another ball. I am perfectly adequate at home, and in any case, I have already promised to visit the orphanage tomorrow evening," Clarke protested, as two walked through the bustling town. Octavia was insistent in her pleas, warming to her theme with every market stall they passed as they walked, arm in arm. She was also insistent on stopping at every stall that offered any form of clothing and accessories, and Clarke, being of an amicable disposition, indulged her.  

"Please, Clarke! Bellamy will be attending," Octavia said, nudging her friend, as if this fact would have a drastic effect upon Clarke's opinions. 

"I am to marry the man in a week. An evening spent apart from him will hardly put an end to me," Clarke countered. She would see the man everyday for the rest of her life; there was no need for her to see him tomorrow at the ball. She never did enjoy such occasions, and the only reason she had ever attended was to attempt to find a match - she had met Mr Collins at one such dreadful function. 

For all her protests, part of her was aware that it would perhaps be beneficial to create more of a rapport with her future husband. She still had not completely evaluated his character, and while his visit not long over a week ago had been successful, she had yet to forget the cold man she had once known.

"Clarke, I want your company!" Octavia pleaded. Clarke looked at her closest friend, reluctant in the knowledge that she would eventually agree to her request.

"Besides - it would be your first outing as my future sister-in-law."

"Well, if I must," Clarke said. The grin on Octavia's face was worth the few hours she would have to suffer at the ball.

"We must find you a new frock - something that will charm my poor brother clean out of his garters," Octavia said. She pulled her friend into a nearby shop. Clarke rolled her eyes as her friend's antics, but she was beginning to warm to the idea - time spent with Octavia was rarely dull.

* * *

 Clarke walked into the ballroom the following evening. Clarke's dress was a deep blue, with frills wrapped around the outside and buttons sewn decoratively on the bodice. Though she was not usually particularly concerned what others thought, particularly with regard to her choice of clothing, she had made sure that the dress was rather modest in appearance, so as not to spread further scandal. Her indiscretion and subsequent engagement to another man had caused quite the gossip around town. Despite the dress (and now she was berating herself for ever thinking it might have made a difference) once again, all eyes were on her. She glanced around the ballroom, in an attempt to find a companion.

Thankfully, help arrived in the tall, gangling form of Mr Jasper Jordan. 

"Miss Griffin," Mr Jordan bowed his head exaggeratedly, bringing forth a chuckle from Clarke. "What a pleasure it is to see you once again."

"The pleasure is all mine. I should love to hear about all your latest escapades - but where is Mr Green?" Clarke asked. Mr Jordan and Mr Green were explorers, and together they had travelled to the ends of the earth and back again, always in search of new wonders. Frequently, however, their escapades ended in hilarity rather than discovery.  

"Ah, speak of the devil, and he shall appear," Mr Jordan said jovially as Mr Green crossed the ballroom to join them. "Monty, old chap. Miss Griffin wants to hear about our latest adventures - ought we to let her hear about our experience with the jobi nuts?" 

Mr Green laughed aloud, and began to tell the tale. "We were in the middle of a forest, and the two of us had not eaten in days..." 

Clarke listened intently to the account, laughing and gasping by turns. She had missed her friends while they were on their travels, and she was grateful for the fact that not once had they mentioned her indiscretion with Mr Collins, nor her engagement with Mr Blake. But her musings on how pleasant it was to be reunited with them were suddenly interrupted at the sight of Mr Blake talking animatedly across the ballroom, his hands gesturing wildly. She noticed him glancing briefly in her direction, only to repeat the action a few seconds later. 

"If you'll excuse me, I have not yet greeted Mr Blake," she informed Mr Jordan and Mr Green. She saw them exchange a glance and then jointly look toward Mr Blake. It was evident that they knew very well she would not merely be greeting Mr Blake, but attempting to diffuse the current topic of his conversation, whatever it might be. 

As Clarke walked towards Mr Blake, she noticed that he was in deep discussion with Mr Wallace. Mr Wallace was an older man, with a son around Clarke's age although he did not appear to be present. Though she did not know the man well, Mr Wallace was rumoured to have royal connections, he also had a torrid reputation with women, moving from one to the next without any regard. She was aware that Mr Blake disliked Mr Wallace although she was unaware what had caused the original rivalry.

"Mr Blake, Mr Wallace," she said, as she joined the two men.

"Ah, Miss Griffin," Mr Wallace said immediately, a sneer on his face and a vindictive light in his eye. "I thought it prudent to inform Mr Blake of how badly his betrothed has been tainted by a scandalous liaison with one Mr Collins." He lifted one hand to push back a straying lock of his dark hair. Clarke always felt slightly on edge whenever Mr Wallace's company was inflicted upon her, which was not often. How dare this man make such an accusation, as if it was any concern of his!

"And I was informing Mr Wallace that I am under no illusion, and am entirely indifferent to your-" Mr Blake started, but Clarke interrupted him simply by placing an hand on his shoulder. She stared at the two men: there was a challenging look in Mr Wallace's eyes, whereas Mr Blake's were full of fury. Her hand on his shoulder seemed to have the desired calming effect, and his fists slowly unclenched.

"Mr Blake, will you accompany me for the next dance?" Clarke asked, leading him away to other side of the ballroom before the incident progressed. They waited silently for the next piece of music to start, but finally Clarke decided she could take it no longer.

"Thank you. I- I am terribly sorry that this engagement has caused you such trouble," Clarke said, struggling to put her feelings into words. The man had certainly gained more than he had bargained for. Mr Blake only nodded, though, so Clarke continued to talk. "Have you seen your sister tonight?" Clarke queried. "She and Mr Whittle have managed to elude me entirely." Mr Blake, however, ignored her.

"You have protected my honour over the course of the evening, but once we are left in only each other's company, you refuse to look me in the eye," Clarke observed. 

"I apologise for having failed to provide you with the attention that you so desire," Mr Blake sneered.

"And I apologise that I am such a burden upon you, Mr Blake," Clarke answered.

"You are no burden--" Mr Blake started, but Clarke interrupted him.

"Why ever did you propose in the first place? How do you benefit from this match?" Finally the thoughts which had been swirling around Clarke's brain were spoken out loud. 

"Why should that matter to you?" Mr Blake retorted, frustrated. "Everyone is aware you only agreed to become wife for my wealth."

"Is this why you are suddenly so cold? I would not have agreed had I not thought you were an agreeable man," Clarke argued. "Besides, that was why you asked me, was it not?" 

"Yes, it was. As a favour to Octavia," he said, a steely look in his eyes, which currently lacked warmth but held plenty of anger and determination.

"You don't have to be so cold, Bellamy" she uttered. Where, she wondered, was the young man with whom she had bantered just a couple of days prior? Could she really marry such a cold man, one who held nothing but disdain for her?

"I am not a warm man. Perhaps if you wanted such you ought to be betrothed to..." He gazed about the room, and then gestured to "Mr Jordan. Or Mr Green." 

"Perhaps," Clarke said, and promptly turned on her heel. Ignoring the tears surfacing in her eyes, and the shocked look on Bellamy's face, she walked out of the ballroom.

Clarke was supposed to be marrying Mr Blake in a week. She attempted to remind herself again of the reasons why. Of course, there was his wealth, and indeed this was the reason he had proposed. It was out of duty, rather than love. Clarke so sorely wanted to be in love. But it wasn't to be. She would spend the rest of her life with Mr Blake. A man who was perfectly indifferent towards her and had proposed only out of love for his sister. 

She had not yet seen Octavia, she realised, as she stood in the gardens of the manor house. There was a fountain in front of her, and she went to go and sit on the cobbled stones, knowing that Octavia would find her once she heard of the dispute that had just occurred. 

"Octavia---" As she had predicted, the young Miss Blake walked towards her a few minutes later. She sat next to Clarke on the stones, and Clarke could hear the water gushing behind them. After a few minutes of silence, Octavia finally began to speak. 

"Clarke, what has happened?"

"There was… a dispute," Clarke informed her, non-committedly.

"That's all? But the two of you are constantly at each other's throats." It was true. Clarke had often been known to argue with Mr Blake, and he himself had acknowledged their shared habit when he proposed, but this time it had been different. Before, it was for sport. This time, their upcoming nuptials looming over them, strong emotion had been involved. 

"Not since we have been betrothed," Clarke countered.

"You were treading on egg shells around him, Clarke. You are two of the most passionate, strong-minded people I know - disagreements will occur. But such trivialities will not prevent him from desiring your hand!"

"Octavia, I'm not sure I can do this. But I do so need this match."

"I know you do. But don't lose yourself in trying to keep it. Such falsity is foolish, Clarke. You each need to be your true self, not the person you believe the other wants you to be!" Octavia spoke passionately, her eyes alight. 

"This whole marriage is false!" Clarke cried. "I am not marrying out of love, I am marrying a man who thinks so little of the arrangement that he is willing to enter it frivolously, to settle a debt with his sister!" 

"Clarke, you've misunderstood--" Octavia protested.

"I understand perfectly. I am to marry a man for his wealth alone. A man who believes that the best compliment he can give me is that I'm amicable," Clarke sighed, suddenly almost overwhelmed by the the pressure of unshed tears.

"Clarke--"

"I cannot marry a man who thinks so ill of me," Clarke said firmly. "I'm going home," she added, rising. Octavia nodded, defeated, as Clarke walked towards the carriage. The younger woman knew there would be no use trying to stop her friend now.

* * *

  
Later, Clarke sat up in her bed, unable to sleep. Ought she really to marry a man whom she did not love - for money, so her mother could keep the estate? Was is worth the rest of her life? Was this the woman she wanted to be - would she sacrifice her morals for security?  Her integrity for wealth?

Clarke was no longer sure she was going to get married the next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know your thoughts!


	4. "You're getting married today."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Griffin and Mr Blake get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long of wait- I have suffered from a busy life and authors block. This was really difficult chapter to right, and I closed over the actual ceremony, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

"I apologise Miss Griffin, she just barged in unwelcome," Harper said, slightly out of breath as an enthusiastic Octavia jumped on Clarke's bed. Clarke attempted to blink as her eyes were still slightly stuck together from sleep. She sat up in her bed, readjusting her white nightgown slightly and took in Octavia's face which was showing nothing but happiness.

"Not to worry, I doubt the King's army could could have prevented her," Clarke told Harper. Harper smiled back at her.

"I look forward to this afternoon," she said before walking out of the room.

"You're getting married today," Octavia said jumping up down on the bed, as soon as Harper left the room. It was quite the sight as her bottom of her pale blue dress flew into the air. Clarke smiled slightly, but both were aware it did not reach her eyes.

"He's a good man Clarke," Octavia said, suddenly sitting on her friends bed looking somber. 

"I know, I just always believed I would marry for love," Clarke said, all Octavia could do was nod, she herself had not been in Clarke's position, loving Mr Whittle with all her heart before they were to be wed.

"He'll look after you Clarke- I promise," Octavia said and then added somewhat reluctantly as if she was imparting a grand secret, "he cares for you, more than you know."

"I doubt that," Clarke said chuckling darkly. Octavia shrugged, and decided not to push the matter any further.

Clarke was somewhat surprised that Mr Blake still wanted to marry her, after the debacle at the last ball. They had not spoken since that day, although she had received various telegrams through the post so finalise the wedding. It was a simple church wedding though, so little discussion was needed. He had informed her of his best man which would be Mr Miller, however, they were both aware that her Matron of honour would be Octavia. He had requested if anyone was walking her down the aisle, and she confirmed that despite offers from Mr Kane -her Father's dearest friend- she would be walking alone.

The conversation was somewhat frivolous and the dispute had not been discussed. She was sure Mr Blake was having doubts about the wedding, though he had not voiced them. She herself had been having numerous doubts, and even now was not completely sure of what she wanted. Nevertheless she was preparing to walk down the aisle later that day.

* * *

"Clarke, why are you and Mrs Whittle, gossiping when you should be preparing for today?" Mrs Griffin striding into the room and seeing the two friends deep in conversation.

"Come down stairs, you will get ready there. Where are Harper and Monroe?" She continued clapping her hands with a mixture of enthusiasm and urgency. Clarke nodded numbly, she could not feel the jubilation her mother felt- she did not feel sad or angry, she felt nothing, total indifference. Clarke had often dreamed of another time when woman would not be so reliant on men, and would not have to become betrothed for any reason but love, but Clarke was realist and knew that was impossible for her. She would therefore marry Bellamy Blake.

"Right- you can prepare while I am going to attend to some errands," Abigail said."Oh and Clarke do not be foolish, make sure hair is down rather than up, your ears are not your bet feature sweetheart."

"I'll see you later Mother," Clarke replied in return, unsure what else to say. She was silently joyful that her Mother had not seen it fit to make a comment about how should look 'pure in white' or such nonsense, after all everyone in the town was aware that Clarke was not as virginal as she may appear on her wedding day.

Clarke walked down the stairs, gripping Octavia's hand tightly as she did. When they arrived in the living room, Clarke could see her wedding dress laid out of a chair. It was an ivory colour, with a lace bodice and long sleeves, the dress hugged her curves and Clarke could honestly say that it made her feel beautiful. It was a pity that she wasn't going to marry someone that would feel the same.

"I am so glad that you are my Matron of Honour Octavia, there is no one else that I would prefer standing beside me," Clarke said as she turned towards her, tearing her eyes away from the dress.

"It was only fair I return the favour," she said smiling back, and pulling Clarke into a hug, it looked as if she was about continue, before conversation fell silent at the sound of the doorbell.

"I'll just go answer that Miss Griffin," Harper said, and Clarke nodded her eyes once again falling to the dress that Mr Blake would no doubt take off her later that evening.

"Err- Miss Griffin. It is Mr Blake," Harper said, before Clarke could respond Octavia had brushed past her on the way to her brother. Clarke looked down at herself, she was in her nightgown though perhaps not decent, he would see her in this attire for many days to come and it was better than being seen by the groom in her wedding dress.

Her heart dropped slightly as she heard Mr Blake's and Octavia's voices bickering at the door. Perhaps he was here to inform her that he could not go through with the wedding, she had not seen him in a week after all. She walked towards the door running her hands through her hair in attempt to compose herself.

"Mr Blake," she greeted as he stood at the door, his mouth was slightly open and it appeared he had stopped mid sentence upon her arrival. "To what do I owe the pleasure, could you not wait a few hours to see me?"

"I wanted to talk to you," he answered straight away, he was not yet in his wedding attire instead he stood in his everyday suit, Clarke wondered once again if he was going to cancel the wedding. "It is unlucky to see the bride on her wedding day," Octavia said, somewhat steely.

"Ahh but not if she is not in her dress, so I am sure we can make an exception," Bellamy said. Clarke nodded.

"Let us journey to the drawing room," she said and Bellamy nodded, following closely behind her. Clarke sighed in relief at the fact that her Mother had popped out to do some errands as she would be having incredibly flustered at the new turn of events.

Clarke walked into the room and shut the door behind her and gestured for Bellamy to sit, but he shook his head. Clarke stared at him pointedly waiting for him to speak. He ran his hand through his hair, looking slightly pained and then spoke in a rush.

"You do not have to marry me if you are not inclined to," he said slightly frantically. "I understand that you need the wealth. I can pay for the upkeep of your estate without marriage. I do not want to force you into anything Miss Griffin. I understand that women have little choice in today's world, and I would not want my sister to marry a man she loathed. So what I'm attempting convey is...you do not have to be my wife."

"Pardon?" Clarke chocked out, Mr Blake had just declared that he would pay for the upkeep of the estate because he did not want to force her into marriage. She couldn't help the shocked look on her face at his words, it was surprising considerate, but also incredibly out of the ordinary.

"I do not loathe you Mr Blake, not in the least."

"You do not?"

"Of course not, after those words of kindness, I am glad I am marrying you Mr Blake," Clarke said.

"Oh-- Right, well, I wasn't expecting that-- I was expecting you to accept the offer," Mr Blake stuttered.

"If you do not wish to go through with the wedding Mr Blake, I will understand especially given my somewhat scandalous past, " Clarke said, suddenly apprehensive that the offer had been presented so Mr Blake did not have to go through with the marriage.

"No, no," Mr Blake said, the words rushing out of his mouth quickly and frantically. "I want this."

"I thought you hated me," she almost whispered.

"I could never hate you Miss Griffin. I believe that we have failed to understand our mutual like for the one and other," he said.

"Well no better time to discover it, than our wedding day," Clarke joked weakly, and Mr Blake let out a smile.

"I guess I will be seeing you later Mr Blake."

"We are about to be married, I feel it is perfectly acceptable for you to call me Bellamy."

"Very well, Bellamy, I will show you to the door. A woman needs time to prepare for her wedding day after all," Clarke said smiling, Bellamy nodded, before walking quickly out of the house, most likely in an effort to avoid his sister.

Clarke walked back into the living room, and saw Octavia in deep gossip with the maids. She took in Clarke's smile, and looked questionably at her, obviously wondering if the wedding was going ahead. "I better get into my dress," Clarke said, leading Octavia to nearly jump on her in effort to hug her.

"I am so relieved, I thought that he would be silly enough to persuade you to call off the wedding," Octavia said beaming at Clarke.

"He really does care for you," Octavia said for the second time today. Clarke felt a relief course through as if a burden had been raised off her shoulders, she smiled at Octavia in return.

"Perhaps I was foolish to think otherwise," Clarke said, and Octavia laughed with joy.

"Oh, how I will enjoy having you as a sister," Octavia said. Within the hour the complicated dress was fitted, and the final touches were being placed to her hair and make up.

"You look beautiful Clarke and I do not doubt that my brother will believe the same," Octavia said, before encompassing Clarke in yet another hug.

* * *

Clarke walked down the aisle, taking a deep breath, as she saw her soon to be husband at the end of it. When she had woken up this morning, she had not been truly sure if she was going to make it to the aisle however, here she was- ready to spend the rest of her life with Bellamy Blake.

The church was one that Clarke had often frequented in her youth, and though she was somewhat agnostic in her belief towards a God, the old church was somewhat of a comfort to her. There were few decorations though there were some flowers at the end of the aisle. Clarke looked around seeing her friends and family, in the pews, she couldn't help but think of those who were not there. Namely her Father, who should have been walking her down the aisle, instead she walked alone.

Clarke smiled as she received toothy grins from Mr Green and Mr Jordan, and a thumbs up from Mr Wick. She turned her head to see Harper and Monroe give her with small smiles of their own, and Licoln gifted her with a nod. The whole town seemed to be at the event and Clarke felt a burst of happiness in the fact that so many people had showed.

Octavia walked in front of her in a lilac dress, with her cousin Charlotte acting as bridesmaid, throwing petals down in front of her. Mr Blake stood at the front of the church standing next to Mr Miller. His face was one of the seriousness that Clarke would expect, but she hoped he did not imagine the twinkle in his eye.

She reached the two and Mr Blake reached to clasp her hand, "fancy seeing you here," he whispered in her ear, and Clarke suddenly felt butterflies swarm in her stomach.

The following minutes went in haze for Clarke, the two were soon joined in marriage, and Mr Blake had placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Seconds later there were cheers from the crowd and the two were ushered out of the church, into the garden at the front of the church. Mr Blake had not let go of her hand, and she suddenly felt oddly comforted with his presence, she tightened her grip as people crowed around them to offer their congratulations.

Clarke glanced at Mr Blake- her husband- she was officially married. He grinned down at her, and just for a second Clarke allowed herself to believe perhaps it was one out of love, and not for their guests. She shook her head slightly, cursing herself for being so foolish, theirs was a marriage without love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As usual this has not yet been beta'd but will be! I would really appreciate any thoughts in the way of comments as they inspire me to right, kudos are also magnificent! :)
> 
> Next up the wedding night...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos, comments and bookmark to let me know what you thought. 
> 
> Also if you enjoyed this please check out Looking After Others, What's in a Name and Sleeping with a Friend!


End file.
